Fireplaces are relied upon not for just heat and warmth, but also provide comfort to users in both commercial and residential settings. Increasing regulations and conventional fireplace configurations, however, have forced users to make an either/or choice between gas and wood burning fireplaces.
Users, for example, may choose a gas burning fireplace for the convenience of “just pushing a button” to start a fire and clean up. On the other hand, other users may choose a wood burning fireplace for realism, making s'mores, availability of wood, and a desire for more traditional aesthetics. In both instances, however, the users are forced to choose either one of these options, but not both, which is limiting.